A Day at the Beach
by Siakb
Summary: So once upon a time my friend gave me this really weird prompt of "Batman and the Doctor riding unicorns on rainbows", I amazingly managed to, after ages fit, it into a fanfic ;) so here it is a fun little trip to the beach with the Swan-Mills family


It was a quiet Sunday morning in Storybrooke, the diner was close to empty however the mayor and sheriff could be found in there with their son, having pancakes. "Please moms! It's a nice day let's go to the beach" Henry begged his mothers. Emma looked to Regina giving a shrug "He's got a point, I wouldn't mind a trip to the beach", she replied. "That sounds like a wonderful idea Henry however I have one condition. We go in my car because I refuse to enter that death trap of a car of yours Miss Swan" Regina sent a pointed glare at Emma. Who simply sighed, shaking her head at Regina's opinion of her beloved vehicle. After a quick visit to the mayoral mansion and to the Charming's apartment they set off. Regina insisted they take a picnic and that Henry be smothered in sun cream as it was such a sunny day. When everything was set up Regina was bringing the picnic basket over when she stopped dead unable to move or look away from the sight in front of her. Emma Swan was stood in all her skimpily clad glory, she was busy stretching while keeping her eye on Henry who was out in the water.

The saviour was wearing a white bikini that showed off her toned body perfectly, the sight alone had Regina's mouth going dry. As if feeling her eyes on her Emma turned smiling widely when she caught sight of the mayor stood looking a little shell shocked. "See something you like Madame Mayor" she sassed winking saucily at Regina. That shook Regina out of her daze, after slightly composing herself she replied after a beat "No dear, I was just worried about that flimsy material breaking and scaring our son for life." Emma huffed turning back to Henry, she strode off with purpose after the boy. Regina chuckled but worried if she had upset Henry's other mother, putting that thought aside Regina sat the basket down. Then proceed to strip herself down to her own swimsuit, she'd just settled down on the beach towel putting on sun cream when Henry ran past soaked from head to toe. "You're it Emma! You'll never catch me!" he called over his shoulder as he continued to run.

Not a minute later Emma came sprinting across however when she caught sight of Regina in her swimsuit she stumbled losing her footing. Emma sat up groaning after having collided face first with the sand, a melodious sound had her head snapping to the side. Regina was sat clutching her sides laughing loudly and carefree at Emma's misfortune, although in pain the sound had Emma smiling widely. Henry was snickering not too far away, Emma then proceeded to come up with a brilliant pay back for Regina laughing at her. Having grabbed Henry's attention Emma motioned over to Regina mouthing her intent. Henry nodded and they shared a devious smirk before they both dashed over to Regina tackling her with a hug. Regina yelped then started to complain "Oh no, get off! You're both wet! Oh for heaven's sake now I'm soaked" they sat back giggling at Regina's reaction. Henry exclaimed about rock pools before dashing off again leaving his mothers alone together.

Emma glanced over to Regina stating "My deepest apologies your majesty I appear to have made you wet", her voice lowered slightly at the end of the sentence. It made Regina blush fiercely but she brushed it off by magicing herself dry "nothing that a little magic can't resolve". Emma rolled her eyes deciding to lay back and relax after a brief period of comfortable silence between them Emma decided to break it. "Ok I've got weird question, well not weird per say just stuff that I want to know out of interest" Regina huffed and shut her book "please just ask your questions Miss Swan". Emma looked a little sheepish but then seemed to suck it up "Is Thor real? And Asgard?" Regina raised one elegant eyebrow but gave Emma a gently smile. "Yes they are Emma, I never personally met Thor myself however his brother Loki is a good laugh". Emma's eyes widened "wait seriously?! Ok, ok then are the superheroes and like doctor who real too?" sitting up she talked enthusiastically with her hands.

"Yes Emma, Batman and the doctor are known to meet up and ride unicorns on the rainbow roads of Oz" Regina replied sarcastically. She chuckled at Emma's angry pout "sorry dear, I couldn't resist but no I don't know of any superheroes or time travellers. Oz and wonderland on the other hand are real". Emma sat for a moment then started smiling "wow that's cool" turning Emma reached into the cool box they brought with them and took out two root beers. Handing one to Regina Emma sighed "Here's to never having to come across the queen of hearts or the wicked witch of the west." They clinked their bottles gently in agreement, drinking them slowly as they watched the sun begin to set over the horizon as well as Henry attempting to fill the moat of his sandcastle.


End file.
